Eternity Partner
by Kazue Yurina
Summary: Kawasumi Akina , is the youngest of three siblings in Kawasumi and the only daughter of Kawasumi. She has been ordered by her oldest brother to enjoy her youth by entering Ouran High School, together with her second brother , Kawasumi Zen. Meanwhile there, she is sent to be the business partner of the Ootori family. Aparts from her family, Zen is the only one who supports them.
1. Chapter 1 Business Partner

**_Hey guys! I have wrote this for a long time and stored it in my phone so I can write about this story anytime. I intended to do so for my 'Pain from the Past' (My first story) . I would really love for your reviews. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Every students stares at the girl in black attire. Long silky hair that rested on her shoulder made the female students stares in jealousy. The girl in black is being escorted into the principal's room . Seems like a huge business is going on. But she sure seems young. The girl in black, she wears a black artists' hat , a black sweater that cover until her neck, a pure lavender necklace outside her sweater, a short jean that covers until her thighs , long black socks that covers her entire legs and a black and white boots. "I am honored that you can meet me here despite of your busy," the principal bows down. "It's not that busy since my older brother is at the main office and my second brother is currently in Japan for a meeting. I'm here to have a meeting with you and I am ordered to enroll here. In a couple months , my second brother will join me here, in this academy," the girl explains. The principal nodded while inviting her to sit down. The bodyguards , two of them being on watch outside the office while the other two stood behind the girl's chair. "I'm Otori Itsuki. I have my son enrolled here. He will be coming in a minute," he bows down again in honorary. "Don't be so polite , Itsuki-san. I'm just a normal teenager too," she chuckles. Then , the door opens, pops out a glasses boy and smart looking. He bows down. " I'm terribly sorry for the late. I'm Otori Kyouya. " he sat down after his father told him to. "Greetings. I'm Kawasumi Akina from the Kawasumi & co. I am the youngest sibling of Kawasumi and I have the other two brothers . I'm here to not letting go of my youth . That's what my oldest brother said. And here I am to take part in the youth," she grins when Kyouya stares at her in disbelief.

* * *

She finally got out of the office after the talk about companies. She stretches and saw Kyouya stood beside her in silence. "May I asks you a question, Otori-san?" Kyouya turns to her. They are alone because she shooed her bodyguards away. "Of course , anything and anywhere and any time , Kawasumi-san." Akina stares at him. "Have you been engaged?" Kyouya stays in his calm face. they walks down the stairs together. "I am. Why do you asks?" Akina turns to him and examine his face. "Nothing. You looks like someone that haven't had real fun before," Kyouya stares at her. He can't believe she knew it by looking at his face. "I have to take my leave now, excuse me , Kawasumi-san," Kyouya walks away and the bodyguards walks back to Akina. "Stay at the car. I wanted to take a look at this school before enrolling." The bodyguards hesitated at first, worrying about her safety. Then, they went back to the car. Akina wanders around and saw the third music room. "Hmm.. It's been a while since I plays the instruments.. Pianos , violins and drums.." The sounds echoes in her mind as she opens the door. The room is empty, there's only chairs, coffee tables and so on. Akina wanders in the room, searching for the musical instruments. Suddenly, her hair got stuck at the curtains. She tries to release her hair but failed. "This is terrible. Long hair is annoying," she sighs. She took out her emergency cutter from her jean and cuts her hair short. The cut was messy , it made she looks completely like a boy. She always dreamt of being a boy since she wanted to be like her brothers. "This is nice ," she giggles as she took the hair that she cut and throw it into a dust bin. "Let's see," she dig into the dresser and saw a boy's uniform of the school. "Perfect! Never knew there would be a boy's uniform in a dresser in an empty music room." She slides the curtain of the changing room. "Transformation! But the hair, hmmm.. I can't cut that well since I can't see the back of my hair," she sat down and sighs. The black artists hat is still on top of her head and the black boots stick at her foot. She puts her clothes inside her bag and relax on the sofas that faces the entrance door.  
Suddenly the door creaks open. Akina opens her eyes and saw a group of boys. "Oh, this is rare for a boy to be in host club," the gold hair boy stares at her. Akina stood up quickly and wanted to leave the room. "H-host club? I never knew that," she started to tremble. "Hmm, it's rare for students at Ouran to not know host club or are you new?" A childish look like boy stares at her. "Stop-stop!" Akina rushes back and accidentally crashes into a vase. They stares in horror when they saw the vase crashed into pieces. Akina sat down and took the pieces. "Ahh, he's done it," the twins said in a song. "N-no.. Why.. I.. I'll pay it back!" Akina turns to them . "it's our club's honor and it costs around 8 million yen," a wild looking boy stares at her. Akina sweats. "You have to pay it right now," the golden hair boy insisted. "I didn't bring money with me that lot," she sighs. "Then, you can pay it with your body," they grins. "W-what?" Akina stares at them in horror. "You'll be a host and to serve 1,000 requests." The golden hair commands. Akina's eyes widened and she fainted right away when she heard that she will be stuck in a a host club as a host.

* * *

"Informs Kyouya about the new host," the golden hair, Tamaki Suou commands. "But he must be in his meeting." The twins, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru tells him. "He must be done right now," the childish boy took out his phone . "Kyou-chan? We have a new host."  
Kyouya put his phone inside his pocket. He is looking for Akina. The Kawasumi's car is still at the vip lot. Yet, Akina is nowhere to be seen. " I'll asks the… Nevermind, I'll look for her myself later," he ran to his club. "Kyou-chan! The new host is inside. He fainted when he have to pay debt." "Let me see him," the members surrounded the bed and Kyouya step in. His eyes widened when he saw the new host. "Kawasumi-san?!" Akina rubs her eyes and saw Kyouya and the other members. "What happens to your hair and black clothes?!" Kyouya touches her hair. "You see, my hair got stuck and I just cut it out," she giggles.  
"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Tamaki is curious. "Tamaki. This new host is a girl and she's my business partner. She is the youngest siblings of the three Kawasumi siblings. She is Kawasumi Akina," Kyouya explains . "What?!" The other members yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 A red thread

The host club sends Akina to the front academy. The bodyguards eyes widened when they saw Akina's new appearance. "Sir Kyouya, is she really our young lady?" The head of her bodyguards asks. "Kouga, it's really me. It's a long story if you asks what happened to me," Akina sighs as Kyouya took her hands and kisses them. "Our humble apology , Kawasumi-san," Kyouya peeks at her face. She felt disgusts and took away her hands. "I never wished for a guy to kiss my hands or touch me for your information," The bodyguards opens the door and Akina went inside. The bodyguards bows down to the host club enters the second car. Kyouya and the others stares at the cars leaving the school. " it's the first time I heard a girl saying that to you , Kyouya," Tamaki taps on his shoulder. He adjusted his glasses. "Nevermind. I'm only worried if she hated me," he walks away. The others stare at him "It's rare for Kyou-chan to care about someone to hate him. Especially girls. He doesn't really care about people hating him but, Aki-chan?" Honey-senpai hugs his Usa-chan. "That's true," the twins said in unison.  
"It might be a new life for Kyouya," Tamaki grins.  
"What did I do? Did I made her mad? Am I the cause of the troubles?" Kyouya sat alone, worried. He puts his head on his hands, thinking.

* * *

Akina ruffles her short hair while humming. Suddenly the phone rang. Akina saw her second brother's name on the screen. " It must be the news about my short hair,but he doesn't really care stuffs about me," she answers it anyway. ""Aki, how's the school?"" Her second brother's voice pierces through her ears. "It's amazing. You'll never be bored. I entered host club. And the girls are noisy. The girls will follows you around if you allows them to," Akina giggles . She knew how hateful her second brother's towards girls like that. ""Never in their wildest dream. Anyway, what's about the host club? You cuts your hair to look like a boy and you join a host club?"" Her second brother's didn't felt any anger since he doesn't want to take any business in it. He's lazy enough. "It's a long story. My hair got stuck at curtains and no other choice , I cut it out. I entered the host club because of my debt," she sighed and ruffles her hair. ""Debt? Just pay it, we've got money."" "I don't want to trouble big bro. Just let me stay there disguising as a boy. Anyway, you should come to the school, I'm looking real hot as a boy!" She giggles. She hums as she sat down. ""Whatever you say, Aki. I'll be looking forward for that appearance of yours. However.."" He stops. ""Never mind. I better go now, Aki."" He turns off the call. Akina wonders what he was going to tell her. "Well, he will tell me sooner or later since he will be appearing at the school. It's boring to be here in the estate alone. Well, it won't be long enough for her second brother to be with her. She puts her phone down and stares at her hand, the hand that Kyouya kissed. She shivered through her veins. "No way in hell. I.." She slammed her butt down on the bed. " I hate boys" she covers her face. She never wanted for boys other than her closed one to touch and even kiss her.

* * *

"Have a nice day Akina-sama," the servants bow down. Her appearance completely like a boy. She met a stylist to style her hair and now she looks like a prince charming. The girls stares at her in a loveable. "I think I'm falling for him," the girls gawked at her. "Oh my, the new boy looks like a prince," the girls couldn't stare anymore. Akina is dazzling. As Akina turns to them and smiles, the girls fall over. Akina then caught hold of a girl's hand. "Good morning , young lady. I'm the new host in host club. Feel free to visit me after school," she kissed her hands, making the other girls cries in love. Kyouya get out of his car with cool aura. The girls stares at him with love. They love how cool and cold Kyouya are . He fixes his tie and saw Akina. "Well, not bad looking," he chuckles. Akina turns only to see him. She pouts and walk ahead of him. Kyouya sighs when he sees her still sulking about yesterday event. "Now that I remembered about a girl in black coming here yesterday. She was having a meeting with Kyouya-kun. I wonder what her name was and I asked my private agents but I have no clue since I forgot her face and I don't even know her name," a girl talks with her friend. "Yeah, I knew! She's got a silky long and a bit curly hair. She's about 160 cm. She's cute! May we know her name, Kyouya -kun?" The girls fantasize the unknown girl's hair and appearance. Kyouya covers his face from a blush. 'Damn, why am I blushing?'  
He turns to Akina to see her walking solely into the building. "For some sort of reason, I can't tell you guys. I apologize, my ladies," Kyouya lets off a smile and follows Akina.

* * *

"Whoa, the new host is in the same class as us," the twins said in unison while surrounding her seat. Akina sighs. "You know , he is the new host , Kawasumi Akina-kun!" The twins cheers. The girls joined the cheer. "I never knew being a host is this troublesome.."

* * *

"Go change into this dress, Akina" Tamaki yelp happily. "What?! No! This is a dress not a suit. Remember, I'm a boy!" Akina yelled. Kyouya enters the room only to be face palmed. "What are you doing to my business partner, Tamaki?" Kyouya sighs while coming between them. "But, she might looks cute if she wears this dress." Tamaki whined. "Are you trying to kick me out of this school?" Growled Akina. "Tamaki, today's costume is pirate . please don't reveal Akina-kun's identity." Kyouya gave him a devil smile. "Yes , mother," Tamaki walks away quietly. Akina pouts and turns away. "I have something to talk to you , Aki-kun,'' Kyouya sat down. "What?About that before, I'm never wearing a dress again. Or about our business partner, the business are going well, don't worry. Are we done?" She gave him a cold shoulder yet he helped her before. "That's not it. What's wrong with you? This is the first day of you being a host so I'm here to make sure that you do the right thing." Kyouya fixes his glasses. "I know at least the etiquettes, I'm no different from you guys." Akina humph-ed. "What about serving girls?" Akina suddenly realizes. "I'm a girl, I know girls more than you do," she grins. Hates losing, that's what she is. " Yes , you do. But you don't know how boys truly are," Kyouya step closer and hold her chin up. "W-what,, release me at once," she trembles. Kyouya stares at her deeply, intending to read her mind.  
"You really think that I'm gonna do you? Hell no. Because I'm going to touch you everyday," he grins , turning the table of battle . she clenched her teeth. "Bring it on, Otori-san," she faked a smile. Kyouya stares into her eyes again. "You.." He touched her cheeks. That made her blush innocently. "I said, don't touch me!" She pushes his body away, but his build is much more stronger than hers. "Damn it," she whined. "Whoa, what a beautiful moment!" The twins came in. Kyouya , who is still holding her body turns to the twin, as well as Akina. "Business partner or fiancée's?" Teased the twin. "It's not like that!" She yelled. Right moment, she pushes him away and joined Honey-senpai. "Aki-chan? Wanna eat cakes with me? The club will be open in any minute from any moment from now on." She can see flowers floating around the little guy. 'Is he really a third year boy..?' She mumbles. Mori is there with him. "Looks like its time, let's go change," Mori invites her to change into their costume. Kyouya just watches her leave with them and sighs. "Look's like Kyouya is in love," the twins snicker and leave quietly to the changing room.

* * *

"Aki-kun? Why did you join host club?" The first 3 girls who requested Akina asked. Akina stares at them and sigh. Kyouya glances at her from afar. He is still with the girls who requested him. "Excuse me for a second, ladies," he took off. He took out his phone and message her. "Don't reveal your debt to them," he texted. She received the message right on time and glares at Kyouya. "I know at least that, idiot," Kyouya glares at her as he received the text. "I thought you are too idiot to not to know that. Just play along, new boy," Akina slammed her phone off while the girls stares at him. "Aki-kun? Who texted you?" That snapped her out. "Nothing. Just there is a pest annoying me . I just kind of, you know," she sighs , cursing Kyouya under her breath. "Say, Kawasumi Holdings are the best company I've ever known, isn't it? " the girls started to chat. "Thank you. Now , my brother is controlling the company over my father because of some sort of reason." She smiles happily. The girls were lovestruck when they saw Akina smiling. "Aki-kun, can I request you tomorrow?" The girls requested her. "It's a pleasure to me. Thank you," she holds one of the girl's hands. Thinking that if she did it natural, she can pay the debt faster and she will get out of the crazy club faster. Though she love being in group of girls. Kyouya stares her from afar, making the queen of his customer clenched her fist. "Kyouya-sama. Why are you so worried about the new boy?" She hated it. Kyouya didn't pay attention to her. He turns to her only to grins. My apologies, Lady Fuuka." His number one customer. Kyouya rolled his eyes when she touches him . 'I started to hate my customer, this can't be,' Kyouya sighs . Fuuka throw a glare to Akina , who is unaware of Fuuka. -  
SPLASH!  
"Huh? My bag... It can't be my bodyguards who took it," She searched all around the inside of her locker. "None," she slammed it . She started to think . "I'm pretty sure leaving my bag here. Hmm.. Maybe at the filing class." She exited the room and run through the hallway. "Poor you. However, you deserve it," she grins while talking to Akina when Akina is running throught the hallway. Akina made a sudden stop and turned to her. "You're an eyesore.." She mumbles. Akina's eyes widened when she heard that. "What?" Akina spoke up. "Oh, ignore me. I'm just talking to myself. You shouldn't run in the hallway," she walks off and leave her. Akina sighs and stood against the glass wall . She checked her phone to call her bodyguards to be on stand by to pick her up from the school. She turned to the glass to enjoy the scenery while waiting for the phone to be pick up. A glance to the water fountain outside , she saw her bag floating and the keychain that she bought and attached on her bag. "My bag!" She turned off her phone and ran outside.  
Kyouya walks towards the fountain quietly. He saw what happened and why the bag is floating. "It would be bad for Ouran to have a bully enrolled here," He rolled up his legs and enter the fountain to pick up the bag and things floating . "Otori-san?" Kyouya turns and saw Akina stood there, panting. "Yo, Kawasumi-san," he turns back and picked them up. Akina rolled up her sleeves and entered the fountain. "What are you doing? Get out," ordered Kyouya. "What are you talking about? The things that you are picking are mine. I should be asking you, what are you doing," she snort. "You'll catch a cold, young lady Akina, it would be best for you to get out. I'll pick these things up so sit at that bench over there," he pointed at a single bench right beside the fountain. "Shut up! Don't call me young lady, you'll expose me, idiot," she snatches her things from his grasps. "You are really impatience," he chuckles while continue to pick the things that left. "Don't laugh. My things are soaking wet. Who the hell did this pussy things ?" She complains while patting her bag and things. Kyouya put the things beside the fountain and let them dry. "Let's bring them in, or are you going to leave?" Kyouya pat his uniforms and fixes his glasses. "Yeah, I'm leaving. Thank you , Otori-san. Though I didn't ask you to help me in picking it up," she called her bodyguards and drivers . "Whatever you say , lady Akina" he chuckles. "Humph! Sorry for slapping your hands away when you kissed my hands," she crossed her arms. "Do you like my touch?" He grins and takes her hands. "No! Don't be satisfied! I just apologized for slapping your hands, not allowing you to touch me!" She snorted, yet not slapping his hands away. "Hmm? Really?" He took a picture of them holding hands while walking towards the lobby together. "Stop questioning and don't take pictures! Delete it, idiot!" She tries to release her hands from his grip but failed since he is way much stronger. "Don't worry. I will store it in my phone only," he grins while showing the picture to her. Fuuka watches them from afar in jealousy. "Damn that new boy? Who does he think he is? Don't get too cocky," Fuuka stomps away while clenching her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrivals of Two

"" I received a report about your things got soaked wet at school, what happened, Aki?"" His second brother's rasping voice , seems comfortable to her ears. "Someone did that . I hardly know who since I'm new to the school. But there is one," she sat on her bed. "I think her name is Fuuka. My friends told me about her being the queen of all Otori-san's customers but never thought a young lady would be a bully. Furthermore, i don't have any evidence except for her harsh way in talking towards only me," she sighs, remembering their talk in the hallway, enough to make her blood boiling. ""No worries , no matter how smart she is, she will be caught. I'm going to be there soon enough after I'm done here in China."" She nodded hearing her brother.

* * *

Akina faces Fuuka. 'Why did she requested me on personal today?' She thought alone, staring at Fuuka, who is taking a sip of the coffee. "Say, Akina-kun. Did you found your bag yesterday?" Akina raises her eyebrows. "May I know, why did you know my bag is missing?" Fuuka is trapped. It made her an obvious bully when she knew about her missing bag when Akina never told her. Fuuka's eyes widened and snatches Akina's arms to fall over her. The table are turned over , the coffee are spilled , the vase is broken. Akina gasps when she saw the next second, she is on Fuuka . "Kyaah! Help! Akina-kun suddenly pushes me down!" Fuuka screams in act, Akina knew it . She could just punch her in the face but it would totally ruined her popularity. Suddenly, a splash of cold water ran down Fuuka's head. The twins did that.

"What.. How dare you do this to one of the host's queen?!" She searches for Kyouya while the twins put on a jerked face. "Akina-kun wouldn't do it, because we knew him," Tamaki slips through with an anger face. Kyouya steps in. "Kyouya-sama! Help me! What are they talking about? Akina-kun is the one who pushes me down, he wanted me to stay away from you!" She pleaded. "Then, why did you requested for Kawasumi-san?" Akina stood there , dumbfounded while Kyouya questions Fuuka. "That's because he blackmailed me to request him today," she lowers her voice. "Then, tell me, why would Akina pushes you down in public when he went all the way to blackmail you?" Kyouya's questions made the girl shut up. "However! Akina-kun pushes me down, you have to help me, I'm your queen!" "You haven't answer Kyouya's question,"Mori steps in. "No, Mori. I will answer for her instead," he throw the pictures of Fuuka throwing Akina's bag and things into the fountain. Fuuka's eyes widened and quickly gathered all of them. "Don't misunderstood Ouran High School Host Club's power of eyes. We kept a close look at our hosts," Kyouya picks Akina's arms and throw her body to his. "You should have known that Kawasumi Akina is one of us now," he grins while ruffling Akina's hair, teasing her. Fuuka ran out of the room in shame. "You idiot. You should have told me when I asked," she pinches him. "You didn't pleaded for me," he laughed while avoiding her pinches. "Excuse me? Never in your wildest dream!" Akina yells.

* * *

"We've got a meeting about our next costume and our next summer camp. But Akina and Kyouya haven't arrive. It's boring without the full of information person, Kyouya. And the only female , Akina" Tamaki sighs in bore. "Kyou-chan said that he and Aki-chan will be having a meeting about their business graph." Said Honey-senpai. "Don't you guys think it is interesting , the bonds between Kyouya-senpai and Akina-chan?" Asks the twins. Everyone nodded. "You see, Kyouya changed a lot ," Mori added. "Since Akina came. It would be beautiful if they are fiancées." Tamaki sighs . "Renge-chan is Kyouya's fiancée , right?" The twins said. "Based on the information, they never met," the twins said again. "How about we do some game and unite them? It would be hilarious and they must be thanking us!" Tamaki smiles brightly. "My lord, what if both of them never once felt that way?" The twins said in unison. "That's not it, Hika-chan, Kao-chan." Honey-senpai continues his eating. "It will cause a chaos. Kyouya and Akina never said that they love each other and they have just met. To put it more bluntly, they might be hating each other if we force them to unite," Mori explained in place of Honey-senpai. "Well, we'll be doing the game however. To entertain our customers," Tamaki grins while the other sighs of their leader stupidity.

* * *

"Thanks for the discussion, most important , you, Kawasumi-san," though Akina's new appearance as a boy, the other clients who attended the meeting thought of her as a boy. Well, the Otori family knew all about it. Kyouya's father didn't care since she is his client and he will keep it quiet about her real personality as long as she is their business partner. "Long meeting ever, from day and almost night, non stop," Akina complained. "Based on the meeting, it is to be said that our business have a drop down so we held a meeting and invited the Kawasumi & co. So, you're the one who is sent . You have to bear with it, buddy," Kyouya ruffles her hair. "And everyone calls you 'sir' ," Kyouya added. "Shut up. We're both wearing uniforms so it's normal. Besides , being a lone girl in that meeting would be awkward," she avoid his hand . "What will you do if there are parties held for both of our company? You better be a prince," Kyouya chuckles. "No, of course I can't. My big brother, or to be said the head boss of the company is very strict. He wouldn't let me be a boy if he had known," her expressions get serious. Kyouya stares at her. It was always like this when she mentioned her big brother or to be said , the head of their siblings. "Why. Where is your parents?" Kyouya jolted when he saw her expressions turned to a sad one. "Come on, the host club must be waiting for us," she went ahead of him. Kyouya just stares at her .

* * *

Kyouya's room Jaiten , the head of Kyouya's secret agents report into the room. "Sir, you call for me?" "Perfect, Jaiten. I want you to collect information about the daughter of Kawasumi. Kawasumi Akina." Kyouya turns to him. "As fast as possible. No deadline. I'll be waiting," Kyouya turns to his computer. Jaiten salutes , and left the room. Kyouya remembered Akina's expressions. When it is her big brother , she would be serious. If it her parents, she is sad. "Did her parents died?" Kyouya thought for a moment. "Never mind, let's see the news," he opens his big plasma tv in his room and turned to the business news channel. ;It is known that the Kawasumi Holdings has reached their top 3 of the best companies. Now , the new CEO is the big brother, Kawasumi Naoki.; the news lady talked. "Perfect timing," Kyouya walks to the closer couch and focus on the news ¡ he heard about Kawasumi. ;Now let's go interview the previous CEO of the Kawasumi Holdings , Kawasumi Atsushi; they shows the father of Akina. Kyouya rushed up and stood right in front of the tv. "He is alive!" The tv shows the interview of Atsushi. He looks rather calm and loving. "It looks fine," he slammed his butt to his bed. ;What About you, Mrs Kawasumi Ririko?; Kyouya stares at the mother of Akina. She looks serious and calm. "There's nothing wrong I suppose," Kyouya turns off the tv and lay down on his bed.

* * *

Akina's room.  
;What about you , Mrs Kawasumi Ririko?; Akina stood in front of the tv with tears on the face. The remote controller that she held, fell to the ground by her hopeless hands. "I hate you."

* * *

"Welcome to the host club!" They yelled together. However, Akina is in a bad mood. "Are you okay? Do you feel fine?" The girls are worried for Akina. "I'm a bit distracted. I'm fine, thank you," Akina used her charming smiles that made the girls melted and said goodbye to Akina since their time is up with her. Kyouya notices her change. 'Was it about the business news?' He walks to Akina. "Otori-san, can I leave to the nurse office? I don't feel good," she asks with a pale face. She really don't feel good. "Okay, but I'm coming with you," Kyouya is worried that something might happen to her when she looked so pale. "Whatever," she walks ahead of him while clinging to the walls. "Why did you come to school when you're not fine?" Kyouya asks. "Shut up will you..," Akina can't stand it. She don't want to bicker with him . - "Oh, he doesn't look good, come with me, boy," the nurse held her body and helped her lay down on the nurse office bed. "You can go back to your club since it's your after school activity, right? Leave me your number and I will call you when he is awake. " Kyouya wrote his number then glanced at Akina. "Rest well," he noted and left the office.

* * *

"I'm back," Kyouya walks in and the customers are gone. Well, the club is closed. "How's Aki-chan?" Asks Honey-senpai. "She's got to rest, Honey," Kyouya took a seat and loosened his necktie. Suddenly, the door is slammed open. There stood a girl with ribbon hairband with a picture in her hands. "Where is Kyouya-sama?" She looked around and spotted Kyouya who is still in calm and weird mode. He is curious, who is she and why is she looking for him. "Kyouya-sama! My fiancée! " she hugs him. "Oh, Renge," he said. The other members were shocked. How come Kyouya is still calm after the appearance of Renge out of nowhere? - Japan International Airport "Finally," he stretches his body as his bodyguards took his bags and put it in the car. The driver welcomed his arrival. "Good day , young master Zen. Nice to see you again," Zen adjusted his black sunglasses to avoid the stares. "I want to go to Ouran to meet Aki. Send another car here to pick up my things," he ordered. They bowed down and the driver took him to the school compound.

* * *

Zen thanked his driver and told him to leave since he will be returning with Akina. He spotted a familiar black limo parked nearby. "Jackpot, Akina's worthy," he walks to the car and spotted a sleeping man. "Masakin, what are you doing," he deadpanned when he saw Akina's driver is lazing around. "Oh! Um , I, just take a rest since Akina-sama haven't come out…. Young master Zen?!" He jolted. Zen laughs at him. "Keep your cool, call for Akina's head bodyguard, Kouga," - after awhile "Good day to you, young master Zen," he smiles when he saw Zen. "Thank you, I want to see Aki,bring me to her" Kouga nodded when he heard Zen's request. " Sir, young lady is in the nurse office. I was about to fetch her when Masakin called. "…. Okay," Zen saw the business news last night. It is terrible . Akina surely fell sick when she saw their parents . "The nurse is out however I got her permission to take Akina," Kouga told Zen. Zen nodded and took a seat beside her. He held her hands and apologize . ," Forgive me, Aki," he lowers his head. Regretting for what he have done.


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

"But, Kyouya-sama. Where are you going?" Kyouya walks ahead without turning back. "I want to fetch our host. He's sick," Renge nodded and follow him eventually. He slid the door open and went in. He turned to the bed which Akina is laid on. And stood stone.  
There, he saw a handsome and wild looking boy who wears a black from head to toe. A black artist's hat, a black sunglasses, a single diamond earring, a white singlet inside and a black jacket outside. A black wristband with full of rings. A black jean and black boots. 'His appearance looks like Akina' his mouth couldn't speak and stood stone there. He saw him taking Akina's hands and kisses them. 'Looks like he knew Akina and he .. It can't be he didn't know about Akina hating being touch by boys?' "Why are you kissing her hands?" Finally, he can spoke up. Zen turns to him, enough to make Renge melted in love when she saw how wild and cold his looks are. "Stay away from her," Kyouya commanded. Zen smiles in evil. "Even if I tries to stay away from her, she will find me eventually," Zen grins. Kyouya stood in curiousity. What does he mean by that?  
"Umph..," she opens her eyes and saw Zen. She immediately sat upright and stares at Zen. "Hahahah! Zen! You're back! Welcome !" She hugs Zen right in front of Kyouya and Renge. "Hah, Aki." He holds out his hands only to be kiss by Akina. Akina holds her brother's hands and kisses them . "Glad to see you're back. I'm not alone again," she giggles. She turns and saw Kyouya and a stranger. " Otori-san, who is that?" She release the hug with Zen. "This is Renge. My fiancé. I see you have a fiancé too," Kyouya's became moody. His jealousy fills his mind. "Yeah of course I do.. I mean, everyone in the rich families have to, right? Nice to meet you , Renge-chan," she smiles. "I thought you're pure. Saying that you hated boy's touch. But when it is with him, it was fine . Why does mine rejected?" He started to bring out his anger on her. "What are you talking about? Of course I let Zen touch me, after all he is my-" "Enough! I had enough! Come on, Renge," he grabs Renge's hands and left the room. Akina stares at him in a burning fuel running through her veins. She can't seem to figure out what is she going through, is it jealousy or anger. "What's with that glasses freak! Just before, he was so kind! And now he brought his fiancé so that I could take a close look that Renge is much more feminine than I am? Screw that freak!" She yells. Zen smiles and chuckles. "We've got misunderstanding , Aki. Shall we head back?" Zen took her hands and lead them out.

* * *

"Ahh~ Didn't they look like a perfect couple, kisses each other's hands like that? It's so anime-like!" Renge fantasizes. "She acted on being pure right in front of me. I misjudged her. And that boy, coming out of nowhere and kisses her hands? What the hell is going on?" Kyouya stops and turns to the window. He saw Akina is arm in arm with Zen. They head into Akina's car and drove back home. "Her brothers and families are not even home. Why is she inviting that boy home?" Kyouya bangs on the glass in anger.

* * *

the next day at school, after school "Why does Kyou-chan looks so moody?" Honey notices it. Kyouya now gets alone more often. Commonly, he would stick with Akina and teases her. Now, it looks like Akina has disappeared from his life, and getting worse than before. Akina tries to approach him but was ignored. Kyouya ran to Renge. Renge doesn't seem satisfied with the game. Kyouya looks like so much irritated. "I know! Why don't we make a film!" Renge suggested. "Sounds good," Tamaki nodded. "Then, I'll be the producer! First of all , Haninozuka -senpai! You being cute doesn't suit you at all. You have to be cold and evil." Honey jolted when he hears that. "Mori-senpai! You should talk more!" Mori stares at her deadpanned. "The twins! Looking at you makes me sick! You two should go against each other!" The twins shrugged when they hears it. "Tamaki-senpai! You are the worst of all! You should have more drama. You can change to a dramatic prince." Renge smiles in happiness. "Akina-kun, you should be the one getting bullied!" Kyouya turns to Akina who is dumbfounded. "Eh?" Renge asks Honey to bully Akina.

* * *

"He's a nuisance , Takashi. He should disappeared from the world," Honey acts on it. Akina looks down . Renge prepares a special rain on the scene. Kyouya just watch them from side. "Uwaa, I can't do it to Aki-chan!" Honey hugs Akina. Akina received the hugs with sudden. Kyouya's face twitched and snort away. Akina saw him leaving and clenched her fists.

* * *

"You two! You both looks like delinquents! Perfect!" Renge pointed to the two men who is smoking behind the school. "Huh?! What's your pronlem, girl?" The men stood up and faces Renge. "Renge-chan , the cameramen are ready.. What's wrong here?" Akina walks towards them. "I wanted to ask them to act on bullying you. Now come, boys!" Renge drags them . "Hands off us, ugly!" They slapped her hands, causing her to fall over to a heavy metal that is against the wall. Akina saw her falling to danger and rushes behind her back. "Renge-chan!" She yells. Akina manages to protect Renge from the heavy metal. Renge felt no hurt and turns back. Renge saw Akina pushes her to safety and ended up in Renge place, heavy metal befall on Akina. She moans in pain and blood rushes from her head. Kyouya and the others heard the noise but Kyouya reaches there first, to see Renge in front of Akina, looking at Akina who is be stricken by heavy metals, and two smoking men. "Akina!" He pick up the heavy metals with the help of Tamaki and Mori . He quickly help Akina up. "You don't look so good," Kyouya wipes her blood. "You pests .. Did you realize what have you done to our host?!" Kyouya screams in anger. That was the first time they saw Kyouya getting angry. "We didn't mean it! That girl forces us to act and we pushes her to reject and she falls to that heavy metal and that boy rushes to protect her!" They explained in fear. "Leave now!" Kyouya yells and turns to Akina who is in a weak state. "I will take her to the nurse," Kyouya picks her up and left the site.

* * *

"Brother Zen.." She mumbles. "What? That boy is your brother?!" He jolted while he bandages her head. "Call brother Zen.. Ah.. Yes, he's my brother.. Second brother," She answers weakly. "That metals were freaking heavy," she laughs weakly. "Don't talk. You're hurt," Kyouya silenced up. He's at fault since he didn't reject Renge's game. And he misunderstood about Akina's brother. "Say, Otori-san," she mumbles. "What?" Kyouya finishes up his bandaging. "Why did you get mad and ignores me after the event in the nurse office yesterday? You ignored me the whole day, I'm lonely," Kyouya kept his mouth tight. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood," he mumbles. "Just now you called me Akina.. My given name..," she chuckles. "I'm tired.. I want to sleep.. Take the phone in my bag and call brother Zen..," she falls to sleep in seconds. Kyouya lowers his head. He felt that is his fault . If he had be near Akina, this wouldn't happen. Why did he ignores Akina? Kyouya took her phone and saw Zen's contact. He hesitated at first but then calls him.

* * *

""What's wrong, Aki?"" Zen's voice pierces through his ear. Guilt fills him up. "Hello, I'm Otori Kyouya," he almost lost his cool. Kyouya blushes when he heard Zen laughing at the back of the phone. "" I remember you! It's nice to hear you fixed up the misunderstanding. That was funny, though!"" He laughs again. ""So, how did you get hold of Aki's phone?"" "You see, she got knocked out by being stricken of heavy metals and now asleep beside me. She tried to protect my fiancé and ended up hurting herself," his voice fills with guilt. ""Ah.. Is that so.. Looks like she's fine.. However, I'm going to see her now. Please await me at the lobby,"" he commanded. "Fun to see you, buddy," Zen laughs as hard as he can when he saw Kyouya. Kyouya leads the way to the nurse office .

* * *

Zen examines her little sister's head. "She's fine. Thanks for rescuing her, Kyouya," he smiles in relief. " May I ask you a question?" Kyouya asks. Zen turms to him and nodded. "Why didn't you tell the truth of you being her brother when I scolded you to stay away from her? She hated touching boys," Kyouya's forehead lined. He hated how embarrassed he was when he got worked up with Akina and Zen being together. "I just wanted to see if you still help and treat her like you always did before after those scene. Akina intended to reveal my identity, however you get impatience," Zen touches Akina's cheeks. "I knew. My bad. I ignore her because I'm mad," he sighs. "Well, I think that's not it, Kyouya," Zen grins. "What do you mean, Zen-san?" Kyouya sat down. "That's what you called jealousy," Kyouya blushes after a minute when he heard that. "I'm pretty sure rich folks studied about love, don't you think so, Kyouya?" Zen laughs as the bodyguards took Akina back. Kyouya just turns away. "Akina's second brother is evil," he mumbles in blush.

* * *

"Seriously, I don't get him! Suddenly he told me that he will touch me everywhere and anywhere and anytime. But today, he just ignored me like a pest!" She complains while throwing her pillows to the walls. Zen sat in front of his computer while listening to her complaining. "Forget about him," Zen continues to type something. "How can I?! After that help he's been giving to me? He helped me gathered my bags and things in the fountain and helped me get my foot to the nurse office , he helped me when I got stricken by those metals.I tried to repay him back since I'm indebted with him. How can I forget about him?" She sulks. "Say, are you angry or what?" Zen turns to her. "Are you blind, Zen? Of course I'm angry! He ignores me all day and went to Renge-chan! It looks like I'm a statue!" "Well, doesn't seem like anger to me," he chuckles while Akina throws a pillow to his head. "I know what you're thinking, idiot!" She stomps. "Aki, it's not a problem if you love him. Face your feelings," Zen smiles, making Akina made her sulking face.


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

"Actually , Renge wanted to meet Renge's fianc at least once before marriage. Unfortunately, Kyouya-sama's not as Renge's expectation." Renge bows down to apologize in front of the hosts. Kyouya nodded his head , along with the other hosts. Akina smiles gently at her. "Akina-kun, if you wanted pretty dress , I can give them to you! Lots of them, all you have to do is choose which you like." Renge smiles. Everyone jolted when they heard that. "Wai-what? How did you know?" Akina trembles. "I watched anime , Akina-kun! I know traps and real boy. He grasp of your hand , your build, I knew it with a flash," she chuckles. "Wow.. Otakus are amazing," they said in unison. Renge walks towards Kyouya. "Kyouya-sama, I will call off our engagement since I don't like you. However, good luck with your love and Akina-chan㈏0," she whispers in his ears. Making Kyouya blushes. 'Crap, I lost my cool!' Akina turns to them only to be wondering, why is Kyouya blushing while Renge chuckling . "Whatever."

* * *

"I . DIDN'T . KNEW. ABOUT. THIS. WHOLE. GODDAMN. PARTY!" yells Akina. She is just so furious when she came back seeing her maids and butlers working to prepare the party. "It was a sudden command from young master Naoki. He said that it was a sudden high rise in graphic clients of the company's shipping. So he commanded me to hold a party here , in charge of young master Zen. Believed , the party will be held tomorrow night," the head maid and head butler reports to Akina. Akina snorted in anger. "Where is Zen?" She looks around the ballroom. The accessories are all branded. "He's in his room," Akina rushes to the room.

* * *

"So, about the whole goddamn party downstairs, what do we have to do? I'm freaking nervous!" Akina slammed her butt on his bed and lay down. "You're always like this whenever there is a party going on. Okaa-san will never allow you to get in charge of speaking in the party if you're always nervous. Calm down, I'm in charge of the party. I have sent out invitations, more importantly, Otori family." He explains without turning to her. "Hmm.. Then a day off for the school then. When are you going to enroll in the same school as me?" Akina continues to question. "I will announce my enrollment at that party," now he turns to her with a smile. Akina could only sighs and nod. She could only agree since she has the lowest importance in the family. Well, only a fiance of their close business partner. The only one who will have connection to their growing business.

* * *

the next day

"Good morning , young lady Akina. We will be having French toast this morning," the maid wakes Akina up. Akina rubs her eyes and ruffles her hair. "Young lady Akina , young master Zen told me to bring you shop. We will visit the wig shop. Young master Zen had ordered a long hair , the same as your previous hair." Akina shrugs. "Why? Won't my short hair fine?" The maid shook her head. "Young master Naoki will be back tonight." "What about my parents?" She lowers her voice. "They are in Europe currently. I don't think they will be coming back since they are meeting clients," Akina sighs in relief. "Where is Zen?" "Young master Zen is in the dining room," Akina nodded her head. - "Did you get Aki-chan's invitations?" Honey showed his invitation message to Kyouya. "I did. However it was sent through my father's. I'm going anyway," Kyouya continues to tap his phone. "Everyone in the host club are invited!" The twins said in unison . "Congratulations, Kyouya. For the rise," Tamaki taps on his shoulder. Kyouya turns to him. "I wonder if she is wearing a dress or suite?" Mori wonders. "Of course she's wearing a dress. She's a girl. Her brother won't allow her," " Kyouya explained.

" Whew, Kyou-chan really knew her a lot. Well, since Renge-chan called of your engagement and supports you both," Honey giggles. Kyouya glares at him. "Really, stop that teasing," Kyouya sighs. "We'll be shopping since the party is tonight! What do you say, Kyouya?" Tamaki is in high spirit. "Whatever you say." Replied Kyouya.  
\- Zen followed her shop. In case of something. "How do I look?" With her previous hair back, she wears a blue ocean dress. A really pretty dress with her hair let down, a wavy hair at the end of it. The boy shopkeeper gawked at her. "You're really pretty, Aki," Zen hugs her. He disliked all the stares that was given to Akina. It troubles him so much. He felt like he needed to protect Akina. "Zen, you should try this suit," she gave him a gray in color suit. She took off her wig and dress. Zen raises his eyebrows and received the suit. "Naoki said that our theme will be blue ocean, let's look for blue one," Zen puts the suit on the counter. "Well, I'm buying it since it looks good," the shopkeeper smiles. "This shop looks fine," Tamaki said. Akina turns when she heard the familiar voice and saw all the hosts. "You guys!" Akina smiles. Kyouya looks up from his phone and saw Tetsuna. "You're not buying dress? Instead a suit? Hilarious," Kyouya chuckles. "Excuse me? Is that your way of greetings? Of course I'm buying a dress." Akina snorts. Zen grins at them. "Good evening, I'm Kawasumi Zen. You guys must be her clubmates," he lowers his head. Kyouya's twitched. 'Zen didn't introduce himself the moment they met and leave him with the misunderstanding.' "I'm doing it on purpose, Kyouya," Zen smiles. 'Shoot! He read my mind!' "Zen, this blue one is great!" Akina hold out a blue suit. Yes, just like she said , the suit are gorgeous. "We'll buy this. " Zen gave the shopkeeper his platinum card. "P-platinum," the shopkeeper's eyes widened when he saw the rare card. "See you at the party tonight ," Zen drags Akina out gently and waves at them . The bodyguards open the car's door and went in after them. Kyouyq stares at the car leaving the shop. "Aki-chan's brother is so wild and cool!" Honey described. "Yeah, I think that I lost to him." Tamaki sediment in sadness. Mori continues to choose his suit. - The party "Young lady Akina! You look so pretty!" The maids complimented her. "Thank you, have the guests arrive?" Akina looks really pretty. With her hair let down in wavy way , shell necklace, a mermaid like blue ocean dress and blue glass heel. That way, anyone would fall for her. "Your friends and other guests have arrived. Young master Naoki is on his way," the maids bowed down. "How about Zen?" Akina wears her white long gloves with her shell bracelet and engagement ring since Zen told her to wear it. "Young master Zen is welcoming the guests." Akina nodded and walks out.

* * *

"Fancy to see you here too," Zen talks in English. He turns to see Akina coming up. "Brother Zen. How many minutes are there for brother Naoki to arrive?" Zen looks at his phone. "About an hour," he replied. " You guys look awesome!" The twins complimented . "Especially Akina. The way we're looking at you now, you don't even look like a boy!" Akina grins. Kyouya blushes until his ears. He never knew she would be this pretty since the first they met. He didn't even care about her mysterious personality when she came to the school in black. "Hey, Kyouya! You look handsome," Akina saw him in a black suit. "Keep that compliment to yourself,"Kyouya couldn't control himself and left the place. "What's with him? He's back to his rebellious age?"Akina stomps away. Zen walks near the other hosts. "Kyou-chan must be embarrassed when he saw Aki-chan being so beautiful tonight," he chuckles. "Indeed," Zen agrees while seeing Kyouya walks towards Akina.

* * *

"Hey, sorry," Kyouya got nervous. Akina turns to him in a blunt face. "Pwahahaha! What's with that face?" Akina touches his face. "It's funny! Okay! I'll accept your apology," Akina smiles. Kyouya blushes a bit and held her hands that touched his cheeks. "Yes , I love that smile," Akina blushes. "I love all of you," Kyouya kisses her cherry cheeks. "I'm honored,"Akina smiles in victory. "I've got no reply?" He grins when he's ready to kiss her hands. "Well.." Akina looks away to avoid his loving stares. "I hate you so much. You touches me and kisses me and hold my hands when I told you not to. Then, you ignores me." Akina snorts. "What? Say that again and I'll be kissing your cherry mouth," he intended to blackmail her. "Well, I hate you. in the opposite way," she showed her jerk face and tries to run away. Kyouya pull her in his arms and kisses her forehead. "You know, I always lose my cool whenever you're around. You gotta fix that," Kyouya ruffles her hair. "Ha! Serves you right!" She giggles while returning the hugs. "Whatever, I've got my bunny now," Kyouya raises her chin. "I'm not your bunny! And don't do it here!" She blushes but she puts her arms behind his neck. He bends down a bit since Akina is shorter. "I came to the party and saw only you sparkling in the crowds. You look so beautiful, Kawasumi-san," Kyouya stops. His space between her is only an inch. "Hold your compliment, Otori-san," she chuckles. Kyouya gave her a threatening glare. "You have just made a war with a genius, Kawasumi-san," he pinches her cheeks. "Dream on, fake-genius!" She giggles. "Otori Kyouya-sama will made his first attack now," he chuckles and lock his lips with hers. Akina drowns in sweetness. Loving the sensation they have.

Zen watches them from afar . Glad that no one saw them other than him and the hosts. "Thank goodness that it went well," they said in unison.

* * *

"Welcome home, young master Naoki. They are waiting inside. I shall show you the way," the head maid and head butler lead the way. "I can't wait to see my siblings." Naoki smiles and followed them inside.


	6. Chapter 6 Kawasumi Naoki

Kyouya releases her delicate body. Akina stares at him. "Say, are we dating?" Kyouya got face palm. "Of course we are, you are freaking dense." Kyouya sighs. "I'm not dense! I'm just asking," she pouts. "Yeah, whatever it is," Kyouya ruffles her hair. Akina's private maid came to them and bows to Akina. "Young lady Akina, young master Zen has summoned you to his room to welcome young master Naoki's arrival." The maid stares at her. "See you later, Otori-san," Akina follow her maid and Kyouya watches her leave. "What an intense kiss," Tamaki teases. "Was her lips soft?" The twins grin. "That's a sexual question, Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyouya fixes his glasses. "Aki-chan looks so happy back there," Honey smiles. "You guys , stop teasing," Kyouya sighs. "She looks sexy though," Mori added. "Not you too, Mori," Kyouya sighs. "Incoming her oldest brother. How will you get his interest? I heard he is way too different from Zen and Akina." Tamaki asks. Kyouya just stares at Tamaki, thinking of something.

* * *

\- "Brother Naoki, welcome back," Zen welcomes him. "Zen. Thank you. Where is Aki?" Naoki searches for her. "Brother Naoki. I'm sorry I'm late. I was serving my friends," Akina smiles. Naoki turns to her and returns the smile. "Aki. You're so pretty. I'm proud to be your brother. You too ,Zen. You look so much mature and handsome . I'm very proud." he hugs both of them. "Count me out in this hug, brother Naoki," Naoki however hugs him too. "Ugh no," Zen grunts in disgusts. "Come, let's see the party," Akina smiles widely that they are now together.

* * *

\- " We welcomes the head of Kawasumi & co. Young master Kawasumi Naoki. Along with his siblings, young master Kawasumi Zen and young lady Kawasumi Akina." Applauses were given . Kyouya raises his head and saw the siblings came outside. "Kyou-chan , look ! Aki-chan," Honey tugged his shirt. "I know, but look at her oldest brother, Kawasumi Naoki." Kyouya glances at Naoki and stares at Akina. "I thought you said to pay attention at her oldest brother," Kaoru teased. "It- it's an accident. I carelessly look at her," Kyouya fixes his glasses. "Kaoru never said you were staring at Akina," Hikaru chuckles with Kaoru. Kyouya remains his cool and cough.  
"I welcomes Otori Kyouya as the representative to come tonight ." Naoki made the whole ballroom applause. Akina and Zen turns to Kyouya with a serious face. Kyouya is dumb founded. He's got no idea on why are they so serious. And so the speech continues on.  
"Enjoy the night!" Naoki smiles. Akina and Zen bows to Naoki and smiles. "Brother Naoki. That was very nice," They said in unison. "Now , Zen. Won't you have your speech?" Zen turns to his brother and nodded. He went to the mic . "Good evening , ladies and gentleman , I , Kawasumi Zen , hereby will announce that I will be enrolling in Ouran High School . I believe most of the guests here are from Ouran. Well, anyway, enjoy the feast!" He got an applause. Akina lowers her head. She felt disowned. She is not allowed to make a speech since her parents believe that she will mess everything up. " So, Aki. Can I meet your fellow friends?" Naoki smiles at her face. Zen follows closely behind them. "I knew her friends, Brother Naoki," Zen added. "Really? That's nice," Akina leads the way to the hosts table.

* * *

Kyouya turns and saw Akina and her brothers heading towards them. "So you guys are from Ouran High School.. I see. But it doesn't look like you guys are from the same age. Kyouya you're not the same age as hers." Naoki could tell it. "I'm a third year," Honey-senpai almost cry, making Zen and Naoki jolted. 'Is he really third year?'  
"We're from Ouran High School. Basically, the Hitachiin twins are seated next to Kawasumi-san... I mean, Akina-san. So, Akina-san often visit our club and became friends." Akina looks at Kyouya with a pair of widened eyes. Kyouya are really a genius in making up stories. Naoki stares at their expressions. "Aki, Zen. I'll be coming to your school, tomorrow," Naoki decided. "What?!"they said in unison. "Brother Naoki. You're embarrassing me and people might call me baby brother," Zen face palmed. 'Oh my Goodness, I have to wear this wig all the time and I can't pay my debt with brother Naoki here,' Akina sighs.

* * *

Zen knew what she was thinking and he have to do something. Kyouya certainly knew. He knew that Akina won't be able to change into a boy and become host. "Well, why don't you guys dance? Or enjoy the feast," Naoki smiles widely. "I kindly accept the offer," Kyouya lowers his head a bit and takes Akina's hands. "Huh? Otori-san?" Akina jolted. "Will you dance with me?" Kyouya blossoms a smile . "Do you want to guess my answer for your question, Otori-san?" She chuckles, looking at him. Naoki stares at both of them. "If I were to guess your answer , then you should do what I said," Kyouya drags her to the center. "I think you guessed my answer as a yes, Otori-san," she puts her hands on her hips. "Was my guessing wrong, Kawasumi-san?" Kyouya smiles. "Not partly wrong," she giggles while accepting the dance. Kyouya held her close to his and follows the dance rhythm. They attracted the visitors and made them joined the dance. As expected , they dance gracefully in the middle of the ballroom.

* * *

"They look like in their own world," Tamaki puts his hands together . "Mori and I will be enjoying the feast," Honey and Mori walks away to a table. "Why don't we defeat Kyouya-senpai and Akina-san, Kaoru?" Hikaru grins. "I was about to say that, Hikaru," Kaoru and Hikaru dances to the ballroom. The girls screams in love to see the twins , in their brotherly love. Tamaki, Naoki and Zen sat together. "Were they that close, Zen?" Naoki stares at them with a serious face. "It's the first time Akina smiles are so beautiful after the incident that had happened," Naoki added. Zen glances at the secret couple. "They are close. Since our family and his are business partners. They have gone to the same meeting a lot, so they are so much closer than anyone," Zen finally talk. "Tamaki-kun, you're the leader of the host club, right?" Naoki turns to Tamaki. Tamaki nodded in shock. "I have a lot to learn from you guys," Naoki grins. Tamaki could feel something is not right and Naoki would discover everything. "Brother Naoki is very expert in discovering things out. Mostly in relationship, Tamaki," Zen whispers quietly to Tamaki, enough for Tamaki to show his shocked face.

* * *

"Your brother is nice. He is not that strict , as so I can see," Kyouya spoke while telling her to fix his glasses. "I don't know if he would accept our relationship, because I still have my fiance. Good thing you're done with your fiancé thingy,"Akina sighs while fixing his glasses. "Thank you. But Kawasumi-san. We should enjoy the night for a while," Kyouya smiles . "I never thought I would be in relationship with a fake-genius," she returns the smile. "You should believe it since it's the truth now," he grins. "But , Otori-san. My brother isn't that easy. He's harder than you think to take his interest," she sighs. Kyouya lowers his head a bit to see the whole look of her face. Her uneasiness fills the fave and Kyouya fell silent. He raises his head,thinking about something. "Kawasumi-san. I'll manage to do it since I have taken 2 of Kawasumi's sibling's heart.," Akina punches him lightly on the chest. "Moron," she laughs lightly. Uneasiness started to fill Kyouya. Naoki has been staring at them for ages. He's got something under his sleeves, Kyouya is sure of it. The party has reached it's end.

* * *

The siblings gathered at the entrance to shake the visitors' hands. Until the hosts made their way to the siblings. "Aki-chan! Your party have a lot of delicious cakes! Mori and I really enjoy it!" Honey is being carried by Mori. Mori nodded, agreeing with Honey. "Naoki-san, it was an honor to be here at your party," Tamaki bows . "I'm thankful since you're able to come tonight,Tamaki-kun," Naoki smiles. The Hitachiin twins just shook off their hands and walks away.

* * *

It's finally for Kyouya's turn. He's got that calm and cool face with him. "I'm really glad that you came tonight, Kyouya-kun." Naoki takes his hands and shook them Zen watches them talk . "It's nice actually. Since today is the happiest day in my life. So I'm the one should be thanking you for these party," Kyouya smiles. Akina turns away and blushes. Naoki could sense something from both Kyouya and Akina but instead let it off. "Sorry for the misunderstanding I did for you. It's funny, after all," Zen laughs as he shook his hands with Kyouya. Kyouya fixes his glasses and cough. He walks towards Akina and stood in front of her. Akina turns to see him standing in front of him.

"Even if your brother is so scary and strict, we have to tell him since he is responsible for you after your parents," Kyouya whispers. "What do you mean 'tell him'?" Kyouya carries Akina like a princess and turns to Naoki who is shocked. "Naoki-san, for your information, Akina and I are currently in relationship. I hope you approve our relationship," Kyouya grins. Akina covers her face in shame as the other visitors stares at them. "If you are to approve our relationship," Kyouya took Akina's lips with his. Akina put her hands behind his neck and willingly be taken by him. "I will protect her with my might," Kyouya smiles at Akina.

Zen laughs quietly beside Naoki. That is the first time Naoki received such shock. Kyouya is really something else. "Kyouya-san, it's the first time for someone to be this brave to admit that one is in relationship with my little sister, in front of me, and even the first time we met," Naoki finally talk. He stares at Akina's and Kyouya's happy faces when they're close to each other. "I will think about it," Naoki smiles. Akina hugs Kyouya tightly and he returns her hugs.


	7. Chapter 7 Their First Date

" I want you to get me Kyouya's background," Naoki ordered his private secret agent. The secret agent salutes and left the room with his comrades. He's got Akina's information today because he ordered his secret agent to find out Akina's condition. However he's got something else. Written , Akina is in relationship with Otori Kyouya, their business partner. Their first kiss linked both of the couple together on the night of the party, a minute before Naoki arrived. Naoki puts his head on his hands and calls Zen.

"You called for me," Zen enters his room. "You don't have to be so formal , Zen. We're brothers," Zen raises his eyebrows and sat on his couch. Naoki joins him on the couch. The maid brought in the brother's coffee . She left after Naoki told her to. "You're coming into the school next week, right?" Zen nodded. "Tell me the misunderstanding and their love life . Of course , including her life in school. You don't have to lie since I will know about it sooner or later," Naoki has trapped Zen. 'Naoki has his men everywhere to figure something out. Lying wouldn't do any good since he will find it out eventually.' Thought Zen. "I will tell you the whole story since I believe in Kyouya, the moment I met him. I believe he is the one for Aki," Naoki stares at his little brother. Then Zen startsto tell the whole story.

They have been in love for the first time they met as so Naoki can tell from the story. Zen said that he knew the whole story from Akina and Kyouya themselves. Akina rejects Kyouya's touch for the first time. Kyouya resisted . That's the first time for someone not to obey the Kawasumi's order. Of course, Kyouya is not the type to steal their company's money since they have their own money. Kyouya helps Akina a lot of time and they spend their time together. Naoki could tell that Kyouya is honest about Akina when he revealed their relationship the first time they met. "Zen, that's the best man I've heard for my whole life." Zen stops and turns to his brother. "He took all of Kawasumi's siblings first time. He gained my interest," Naoki chuckles. "However , that is not my only test for someone who wanted to be Aki's husband," Zen gulps.

Kyouya felt a shiver ran down to his veins and ignores it. He sighs lightly, knowing he would doom their family's business if he messed up with Naoki since they are their company's main support. And he wouldn't want to mess his first love story and Akina's feelings. He's got a big burden, he need to take some time to relax.

" Otori-san, Otori-san!" Kyouya jolted when he saw Akina beside him. "What're you day dreaming about? Are you regretting you action's last night," Akina grins. "I'm confident I did the right thing, Kawasumi-san," he grins back. Now that come to think of it, Akina's information that Kyouya ordered his secret agents are so late. Too late. Something's not right. "You look like you're not having a nice day. You look so tired." Akina stares at his face. The girls scream when they saw Kyouya and Akina together. Well, hosts together. Akina is in his boy mode since Naoki didn't come to school today. "Hey let's go on a date," Kyouya said bluntly. "What?! Don't you get our situation right now? How come you want to go on a date?" Akina sighs. "Meet me this Saturday at Memorial Theme Park . 1 pm." Kyouya decides it . Akina gawks at him . "Whaat?!"

* * *

\- That Saturday A black chauffeur stops at the entrance of the theme park. Kyouya came out of the car. The girls almost melted when they saw Kyouya. He turns to his watch and saw there is a little bit of time before 1. He dressed in a gray jacket and black shirt. Gray jean and black boots. Suddenly, a white limo stops . Kyouya turns to the car and smiles. "You came after all those complains," Kyouya walks to the white limo. "I hesitated at first, you know," Akina pouts. "Things were so fast, I almost hesitated about this," She added. "What's important is you're here now. Let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest," Kyouya took her hands and holds it. They walks into the theme park. "Hey, everyone is staring at us," Akina lower her head. She is embarrassed by all the stares that were given. "Why are you embarrassed? You look so pretty," Indeed. Akina wears her wig and a white short sleeves t-shirt , a short jean until her thighs and brown boots. A wavy hair. She looks like a mermaid princess. "Brother Zen dressed me up. You know, he walked into my room when I was choosing my outfit. And instead he bought me a new one," Akina complains. "You should thank him later," he chuckles. Akina looks really sexy in that outfit.

* * *

"No way, you wanted to relieve your stress with this thing?" Akina and Kyouya both raises their heads. A roller coaster. "I can't do this. I'm gonna puke looking at this height." Akina covers her mouth. Kyouya fixes his glasses and turn on his phone. "Based on the survey, roller coaster is the best one to scream to release your stress," Kyouya looks serious. "Please come in," the one in charge of the roller coaster welcomes both of them . "No, no no no. Please. No!" Kyouya chuckles while carrying Akina inside. The one in charge looks at them with envious . Otori-san!" Yells Akina, telling him to stop. Kyouya's face came closer and his mouth reached her ears. "Call me Kyouya," he whispers, enough to make Akina blushes . "Kyah! Don't whisper into my ears!" Akina covers her ears while Kyouya easily took her in to the cart. "Have a nice ride.." The girl in charge looks at them in envious while the other visitors looks at them in curiosity.

"Of all seats! Why do we have to sit in front of the cart?!" Yells Akina. They are freaking at the high peak of the roller coaster. "This seats have the nice view of all!See over there , Akina!" Kyouya yells back. They have to yell since it's noisy with all the screams. Akina turns to the way Kyouya pointed. It's the colorful park. The flowers are dyed in various color. When they look at the park from above, the park made a sign of love . "Now thats-" the cart suddenly moves and rolls down the rails. "PRETTYYY!?" Akina manages to finish her sentences while her other hand held Kyouya's hand tightly. "Whoa! This is so awesome!"Kyouya laughs while Akina screams in fear.

The girl opened the cart doors and thanked the riders, including Kyouya and Akina. "Ugh, that view was pretty but the height.. Urgh," Akina couldn't stand anymore. She is very scared of height now. "Come , let's sit at that bench," Kyouya helps her stand and walks to the bench. "No more roller coasters..," Akina sighs. "Not bad I guess. We'll try others, your turn now," Kyouya gave her a water bottle. "Well, that ride was not very bad with you beside me," she giggles. "Kyouya," Akina smiles with a small blush over her cheeks. "You really know how to make me blush, don't you, Akina?" Kyouya covers his face. His blush cover almost his entire face until his ears. "Don't worry, I always thought your blushing face are cute!" Akina is hyped up. She took Kyouya's hands and lead them to another game.

* * *

"Akina, this game is a no no," Kyouya stood still in front of the game entrance. Akina has already lined up. "Come on, Kyouya! Getting wet is the best thing ever!" She garbs Kyouya's hands to line up with her. "Getting wet is not the best option when we're outside." Kyouya fixes his glasses, trying to stay in his composure . The rolling ride on the water. "I'll sit the opposite of you," Akina hums happily and wanted to take a seat. "No, for the seats, I'll be the one to arrange," Kyouya grins and pulled her towards the seat next to his. "Have a nice ride," said the worker while fastening the belt. "What? Kyouya!" Akina pinches him. "The opposite side has less damage from water while mine is the highest damage . It's unfair with only me getting wet, don't you think so?" Kyouya holds her hands . "Che, I thought of making you wet yourself," Akina sulks. "Mission failed, Lady Akina," Kyouya chuckles.

"Thank you for riding!" Said the worker. Akina and Kyouya walks away quietly . They are soaking wet. Luckily, they are not soaked until their insides. The boy stares at Akina who is dripping wet. Kyouya sense those flirting stares that Akina received. However, she is unable to sense it. Kyouya looks around and saw the boys staring at her . He turns to Akina and saw her white T-shirt is almost transparent. Another round of the ride, Shell be completely transparent. Akina saw Kyouya staring at her and she tugged her hair behind her ears. "What's wrong, Kyouya?" She asked. Kyouya's face redden. "Here wear this jacket," he gave his jacket to Akina. The boys sulk around and pouts when they saw Akina wearing Kyouya's jacket. Kyouya turns to them and gave a death glare. They ran away , terrified.

"Thank you," mumbles Akina. She had no idea. Maybe Kyouya gave it to her since she is cold by the water? She hugs Kyouya with his jacket. "Akina?" Kyouya jolted when Akina's cold body touched his. "You're cold yet you gave your jacket to me. I wanted at least warm you up," Akina tightened her embrace. Kyouya took her chin and raises it. He locks his lips with her, an intimate and hot kiss. After about 10 seconds , he released the kiss and stares at Akina's hot face. "That.. What.. Why are you doing it in daylight.. In the public moreover..," Akina could see the world is spinning. That kiss was too hot. "I received your warmness," Kyouya chuckles. "Moreover, that was our third kiss," Kyouya's tongue swept the saliva around his mouth. "Thanks for the meal," Akina punches him lightly. "Idiot," she blushed and walks ahead of him.

* * *

"Ghost house?Man this is my favorite," Kyouya paid for two. Akina just arrived with two drinks in her hands. "Hey, Kyouya-What?!-" Kyouya grabs her hands and pull her inside. "No way! This is freaking scary" Akina almost tearing up. She tugged Kyouya's shirt. "Come on, these ghosts are fake," Kyouya laughs as he sees Akina is all teary. "For you! I hate ghosts! It's all dark! I can't even see what's under my foot!" She yells in fear. Kyouya fell silent. Akina searched for him but nowhere to be seen. "Kyouya?!" She yells. "Don't do this to me! I'm scared you moron!" She yells again. Kyouya came from behind her and held her. "Akina. I wanted to let you know. In my darkness , you are my light. You meant so much to me," he kissed her cheeks lightly. A faint blush came across her cheeks. "Let's get out of here, by any means!" She took his hands and ran aimlessly.

"Finally! We're out!" Akina pants heavily from all those screams she gave out . They met a lot of ghosts along the way and it was as scary as hell. Kyouya laughs when he sees Akina panting. "What's so funny?! My heart almost jumped out of my chest!" She sighs. "You know, that's a lie," Kyouya wears his poker face. "Jeez," she felt a faint tickle around her neck. "W-what?" She saw a necklace with a ring hanging around her neck. "You,.. When?" She turna to Kyouya. He shows her another necklace with a ring around his neck. "We've got matching ring," he smiles. "It's a necklaced ring," she pouts. "Yeah, whatever you say," Kyouya holds her hands and walk together to another booth.

"It's already night," Akina raises her head and stares at the stars. "Do you know a jinx of this amusement park?" Akina turns to him, smiling. "I've heard of it, but I don't know if it's a fact," Kyouya stares at his watch. "Ferris wheel," they said in unison. "Two people," Kyouya and Akina tells the worker with a happy face. "Have a nice ride," the worker turns to them in envious. How he wished he have a girlfriend.

"Hey, didn't you said you like ferris wheel?" Kyouya stares at her, sitting opposite of him. "I did, but I never mentioned I like height!" She tightened her grips on the rail, scared of the height. "Come on, don't be so scared. Based on the information, the cart are safe even with the height." Kyouya even find the information inside his phone. He stood up and walks over to Akina. "Wait, no! Don't come over! The cart will fall over!" Akina yelps in fear. "You are so scared of height don't you," Kyouya sighs. "Even if height is scary, but the view is promising," Kyouya holds her hands to keep her calm. He points outside to the night view. "It's pretty," Akina is overwhelmed. She has never seen anything so pretty like this.

"Why don't you take a look outside too?" Akina moves in a bit to let his view clear. Kyouya scooted near and takes picture of the view. Akina moves out and let her lips touched his cheeks. "The jinx!" She giggles. Kyouya touched his cheeks. "Your first kiss towards mine. You have 2 more to catch up to me," he grins. "Don't count it, moron," she pushed away his face. 3 mores to the lips," he chuckles. "That's sexual!" She giggles. "Where is my reward for getting you happy?" He requested the kiss. "Shameless," she sulks. The cart stops at the middle of the highest.  
"The jinx," Kyouya smiles. "Fine," she smiles again, giving him the kiss that he requested.


End file.
